The City of the Void
by Muten Azuki
Summary: Ed and Al were on their way to Amblecin City when they passed through Droffen town, the home of the War Veteran Retirement Home. Everything seemed normal, until Ed was notified about the disappearances of multiple people. No Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

"Droffen town? Population five thousand." What a stupid name for a town.

"It's a community known for the Veteran Retirement home. How could you forget Ed? We had to do a report on it once," Al said as I began to search the contents of my memory.

"Oh, now I remember! Our teacher made us research multiple aspects of military life in an attempt guide us away from it. Apparently it's a run-down hospital filled with amputees and mentally unstable war veterans," I imagined the corpse-like bodies piled on cheap government-issued beds withering away.

Al turned towards me, "I think we should stay here for the night. Find a hotel."

"We can't. We have to get to Amblecin city. Colonel Mustang was only capable of assigning me there for two weeks." Amblecin city was the home of the 'Sushrutan Alchemist'(1), the woman known for teaching basic medical alchemy to soldiers during the civil-war.

"But, we have to stop! You're about to pass out! Would it really hurt to sleep?"

"But!"

"No buts! We are going to a hotel, and you will sleep for at least 8 hours!" Al said as he grabbed my arm.

"Fine, but only for one night, and since when did you become my mother?" So, we stayed at the nearest inn for one night, but, of course, that was going to change.

**A/N (1) Sushruta is the 'father of surgery'**

**Random City names are fun.**


	2. Chapter 2

It's about time to get up.

Al should be waking me up any second now.

But, I don't wanna get up. Maybe I'll just act like I'm still asleep.

…

Something's odd. It's been five minutes now.

Is it too early?

No...it can't be...I can smell breakfast.

"Al?"

He's not here...

This is bad.

What if he got kidnapped!

Pfffttt, like that could happen. He's seven feet tall.

...but seven feet tall doesn't mean anything to a homunculus! Or even worse...an alien!

I better go check on him!

"Al! Where are you!" I ran down stairs and confronted the owner, "The person I was traveling with, do you know where he went!"

"Yeah, he said he was going to the Retirement home."

I started to run out the door, "Thanks, I'll be back for my stuff later!"

**A/N: Yeah, I know. Shame on me for calling this a chapter, but it's a change of scenery so nyeh.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Al! What are you doing here! You were supposed to wake me up, so we could leave early in the morning," I was breathing heavily after running around trying to find the retirement home, which, conveniently, was next door to the inn.

"Well, I thought it would be good to visit the veterans," Al said as he motioned his hands towards a woman standing next to him, "This is Doctor Ralstien, the head Psychiatrist and Surgeon of the home."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the doctor said as she held out her right hand.

"Yeah, you too," I said as I shook her hand, "Well, if you don't mind, me and my brother will be leaving now. We have some business over in Amblecin city."

"Really? Well that's interesting. What kind of business do you have over there?"

Hmm, a little nosy are we, "We were going to visit the Sushrutan Alchemist."

"Are you two alchemist?"

"Not just any alchemist! I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist!" I said as I showed off my pocket watch. In retrospect, that might've been stupid of me.

**A/N: Plot begins, starting next chapter. New chapters will be up tomorrow.**

**Random Character Names are fun.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It got quiet. Everyone just stopped in their tracks. I was expecting her to say that 'Al should be called fullmetal instead of this runt', but she didn't.

"That's wonderful!" she exclaimed with a smile.

"Say what now?" It was weird. I'd never seen somebody who was so happy to see me.

"Well, umm...maybe we should go somewhere private. Follow me to my office." She said as she turned around.

"Me and Al work together, so he's coming to," I wasn't about to be in a room all alone with some woman.

"Of course, although he already knows of the situation."

**A/N: Yeah, I know 'Me and Al' isn't correct, but it's dialogue so shut up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was a little office. Especially for somebody of her authority. There weren't any photos of family members, just a desk with paperwork laid out on top of it. "So, what's the problem?"

She pulled out a newspaper and plopped it down on the desk, "Read that."

"Crazed Kidnapper Strikes again?" was this what she wanted me to see?

"Yes, that's the article."

I started to read the article until something caught my attention, "So you're a suspect?"

"Yes. It only makes sense. All 47 of the missing persons are from this home."

I stood up and gave her back the newspaper, "Look lady, I'm not a detective or a lawyer. You'll have to find someone else to help you."

"...but isn't it the duty of an alchemist to serve the people?" she asked.

I looked towards Al. It was obvious he wanted to help, and, after all, working out this case could help my reputation."Fine, but only because it's my duty."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

So she told us everything she knew and told us that if we needed any more information, that we should talk to Nurse Wellington. "We've been waiting in Nurse Wellington's office for an hour now! Where the hell's she been?"

"Maybe she's helping a patient." Al said in an attempt to calm me down.

"What kind of nurse is so important that they'd have their own office?"

A man walked through the door, "I believe that I'm important enough for an office."

Who's he, "Well that's nice mister janitor, but I think you should get back to work."

"I'm not a janitor. I'm nurse Wellington," He stated as he showed his name tag.

"Oh...hahah, sorry, it's just...well, I didn't think that the nurse would be a man."

"The head doctor is a woman, so keep your chauvinistic ideologies to yourself."

"Okay, fine." What a weirdo. I'd never expected to be called chauvinistic by a man...

"I'm sorry for my brother's behavior." Al said politely, "You see, we were sent here by the doctor. She said that you had more information about the disappearing people."

"Yes, but I don't think it'd be wise to speak here. Where are you lodging at the moment? I'll meet you there tonight."

"We're staying next door. Oh, and by the way, could I use your phone?" as much as I don't want to, I'd better report to Mustang.


End file.
